


but i told him absolutely, we'd have a lot of fun this summer

by yellowteapots



Series: But I just know I'll be fighting next to you [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Demigods, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowteapots/pseuds/yellowteapots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miller shakes his head, although it's a lie and Bellamy is probably (certainly) going to hold a grudge about this. “You got a pitch for me, or?”<br/>“Something like that.” Monty's smile is wry and there's a glint in his eye that makes the decision for Nate before he gets the chance to disagree.<br/>“Yeah?”<br/>Monty pauses, shifting his weight to his other foot. “You're a great thief, Nate. We need that, we need you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	but i told him absolutely, we'd have a lot of fun this summer

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set in the same verse as 'Won't change a thing...' but it's from Nate's POV rather than Clarke's. No one asked for this but me and it's rather self indulgent but, hey, more minty fic!  
> As full on Nate Miller trash I can only hope I have done justice to his character but it's my first time writing from his POV so it might be ooc?
> 
> Let me know what your fave part/line/piece of dialogue is as it'll probably make my day!
> 
> (Also if you want to you can check out my minty af ass on tumblr @nathanmillerz)

Things start to change in a big way after Clarke Griffin stumbles into camp.

Miller is hanging out in his cabin with a few of his siblings, generally shooting the shit and passing the time before dinner, when he hears Bellamy's tell tale knock on the door.

“Gina, get the door would you?” he grunts, checking his watch. Bellamy never drops by this late usually so he supposes something must be up.

“Get it yourself Councillor.” she flips him off before turning over and pulling out a tattered comic book.

He gets this sort of behaviour a lot from most of the undetermined kids. They're angry, and rightly so, and they take it out on him most of the time which can be tough. It's not his fault, and he knows that they know that too, but it's better for them to get it out of their systems than let it bubble away under the surface – he's seen how that's ended in the past and it wasn't pretty.

He's just mustering the energy to get up when there's another set of knocks, impatient. If there was any doubt it was a Blake at his door before _well_.

Instead of arguing, he gets up from his bunk and opens the door to find Bellamy leaning against the door post, blood smeared across his cheek and a pink tint to his cheeks. If Miller knows his friend, and he think he does after two summers, then he can attribute part of the other boys flushed appearance to the short blonde girl standing to his left.

He nods at them both, “What's up, Blake?”

“Miller, this is Clarke.” Bellamy tips his head towards the girl and she waves at him, unsure. She looks a little beaten up, dirt smeared across her cheeks and there's a rip through the sleeve of her jacket. “Clarke, this is Miller.”

“Is she...?” he doesn't finish the question, it can be a lot for some people to take in.

“Undetermined? Yeah. Can you help her get settled in? I promised O I'd ask Raven if she's finished making her those throwing stars she promised.” he turns to Clarke, with a fond smile on his face. “Not regulation but she thinks she's a god damn samurai or something.”

Miller nods and steps to the side to let Clarke slide into the room. The girl has nothing with her but the clothes on her back and a knife tucked into her belt and he remembers when he was like that. All the kids were at one point, scared and running through the woods frightened of their own shadows and what could be lurking behind the next corner.

“See you at dinner.” Bellamy calls over his shoulder as he disappears past the trees, Miller shakes his head in disbelief and resigns himself to grill the elder of the Blake's later.

He shows Clarke around the packed cabin, introducing her to all the kids, explaining the difference between the true residents of cabin eleven and their guests. She looks a little lost, then, but as soon as he hands her a spare mattress her expression changes from confused to grateful. He feels a little more than guilt when he has to clear her a space on the floor.

“Sorry. We're a bit over crowded...kinda always so I hope you don't mind the floor for now.” he shrugs apologetically, kicking a pile of unwashed clothes to the side as well as a heavily dented shield he really must get Raven to fix.

When Clarke turns and drops her pack next to the mattress he reaches swiftly for her knife, tossing it and catching it again before she has the chance to catch him in the act. It's better she learns about this part of his parentage now than later with one of the other kids.

“Trust me. It's a vast improvement from the woods.” she smiles and Miller decides that Clarke Griffin might just fit in here after all.

He smirks but not unkindly. “Oh and just a quick warning Clarke, my siblings can be a little light fingered. We, uh, take after our father that way – god of thieves, you know.” he tilts an eyebrow, producing her knife from behind his back. Her mouth drops open as he hands it back over. “Take care Clarke.”

Her mouth is still hanging open when he drops back down onto his bed and pulls out a copy of one of Gina's Deadpool comic books from under his pillow. He'd swiped it when she was out with Raven and had no intention to give it back until she gets back in line. Being a councillor had it's perks after all.

-

The rest of the week rolls around quickly as it always does before a big game, an air of anticipation buzzing around the camp. Before he'd arrived at camp, Miller had thought the only big games worth bothering about where baseball – he'd collected so many cards over the years with his step-dad but he'd had to leave them behind since he'd had to take off pretty abruptly with only the threadbare beanie on his head to remind him of home – until he encountered Capture the Flag that is. For Miller, the week was always taken up with negotiations with the other cabins, all trying to get him to ally with them since his cabin had the largest number of occupants. He's not immune to bribes in any form.

Since no-one new had been claimed that week and with Clarke joining the ranks everyone was keen to see what the girl had to offer – they'd all heard the stories of how she'd arrived. Choosing between cabin five and six was always a difficult one for most cabins and Athena and Ares grudge matches were all too common at camp. But it was usually more difficult for Nate. He either disappointed his best friend or he disappointed _Monty_.

He's still thinking it over the day before the match which probably isn't the best idea since he's also trying to lead cabin eleven in their swordsmanship practice. Juggling decision making with watching over the younger kids trying to figure out the weight of their blades and how not to maim each other isn't the easiest, especially when the sun is beating down against his back.

The sound of Miller's sword clunking against the dummy echoes across the amphitheatre, mingling with the grunts of his brothers and sisters. He almost doesn't notice Monty walking down the tiered seats. If Miller had noticed him perched at the very top of the arena, eyes watching and mind calculating as always, then he hadn't let on. Out of the corner of his eye, he notes how the smaller boy moves, quick and lithe – almost like a nymph only more elegant somehow – as he sends another blow towards his static opponent. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't hoping Monty would notice the way his muscles were bulging out of last summers orange shirt.

Once Monty jumps down the last step, boots crunching against the gravel he clears his throat. “Nate, can I speak to you for a moment?”

Miller nods, excusing himself from the practice and getting the campers to pair off and go over their sparring ready for tomorrows game. Which ever side Miller allies with he's determined to do them justice.

Once he's satisfied that the kids won't get up to any trouble whilst he's gone, he gestures for Monty to follow him out of the arena. They walk in a comfortable silence, just the sound of their feet on the gravel and the birds chirping in the trees, and while the rational part of him knows that Monty is here to barter about alliances Nate still finds himself hoping that this might be a social call.

“How're you doing?” Miller asks, leaning against the wall of the arena. He can hear the faint noises of his cabin mates practising in the background but he almost doesn't notice when a shy smile spreads across the other boys face.

“Good, yeah, thanks.” he has dimples when he smiles and Miller knows he's going to find it hard to get through this whilst maintaining the smooth persona he's so far managed to keep up. “So, I have something to ask you.”

“Sure.”

“Have you decided who you're allying with for the game yet?” Monty asks, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. It's fraying along the seem and he's twirling a loose thread around his fingers without taking his eyes off the boy in front of him.

Miller shakes his head, although it's a lie and Bellamy is probably (certainly) going to hold a grudge about this. “You got a pitch for me, or?”

“Something like that.” Monty's smile is wry and there's a glint in his eye that makes the decision for Nate before he gets the chance to disagree.

“Yeah?”

Monty pauses, shifting his weight to his other foot. “You're a great thief, Nate. We need that, we need _you_ to get that flag for us.”

“What's in it for me?” he asks, trying not to get flustered.

“Unlimited access to our contraband stash of X-box games, dessert for a week and your choice of our magical items to use during the game.”

“Man, you had me at X-box.” Miller grins, clapping Monty on the back. It's another lie of course, Monty had him the moment he smiled his way.

He shrugs. “You could say I know my audience.” he adds with a smile and then he's gone.

The rest of the practice Miller worries about how he's going to let Bellamy down gently.

-

He doesn't need to look up from his book to recognise the weight dropping down beside him. He's gotten used to the other boys loud exhale whenever he sits down.

“We are so going to crush the Athena kids on Friday.” Bellamy crows, slapping Miller on the back. He's got that smug look of his plastered across his face that makes it seem like he's got the whole world under his thumb.

(Crush them? More like crush _on_ them. Said a little voice in the back of Millers head.) “Uh, about that...” Miller hedges, closing his book. He hopes that Bellamy can't see the colour in his cheeks, that his dark complexion covers his embarrassment.

Bellamy groans, dragging his hand down his face. “Please tell me you haven't done what I think you have.”

“I'm sorry?” he offers with a shrug. “They made me an offer I couldn't refuse.”

“You disappoint me, Miller.” Bellamy sighs. “Octavia is not going to be happy about this.”

-

The sun is high in the sky but there's a nice breeze drifting down over the slope of the hill, just the right kind of weather to be running around the woods in heavy body armour – it only gets worse the further into August they get.

Miller is stood off to the side twirling his sword in hand and watching as the campers gather together, splitting off into their teams. Some of the newer campers have a sort of nervous energy around them, which makes them unpredictable and potentially dangerous, but the rest are old hats by now and they know what they're doing. It's odd to think that once many of these people were strangers but now they're all one very large and often dysfunctional family. It's nice for them all to have considering many of their home lives leave a lot to be desired.

He can see Bellamy teasing Clarke across the field, long limbs flailing and messy hair covering up most of his face, and he can't help the small smile spreading across his face at his friends transparency. Bellamy likes to think he does a good job of hiding his feelings but Miller can see them written across his face, plain as day, even from this distance. He can only hope he's not as bad or half the camp must know about his feelings for now.

“I've got a good feeling about today, you know.”

Miller nearly jumps out of his skin and scolds himself for letting his guard down. It also comes as a surprise that the son of Athena is as stealthy as he is, although perhaps it shouldn't be. He quickly recovers, trying to act nonchalant but he's not sure he pulls it off all that well. “Yeah? You're feeling optimistic then?”

The other boy frowns, eyebrows pulling together. “Why ally with us if you don't think we're going to win?”

“Hades hath no fury like a Blake scorned.” he shrugs and he's not wrong.

Monty laughs, quick and bright, but then it's gone all too soon. “You've got a good point there but, thanks to you, we've got a good team today. It's all in the strategy you see, no point going in all guns blazing without a plan, and if I’m right about something then I think we might just be on to a winner.”

The mischievous gleam in his eyes is enough to convince him that they stand a good chance. Monty's right, he usually is but Nate doesn't think that's just down to his mother. Their team thinks with their heads, they're one step ahead of the game, but the Ares team are hot headed and go with their hearts – which is why no one held any doubt in their minds when the Blake’s had tumbled into camp. It's not a bad trait, per say, but when you're up against the children of wisdom and battle strategy it needs to be reined in.

“Come on, we better get into position before Murphy starts yelling that we're waisting time.”

He sheaths his sword and picks up his helmet, tucking it under his arm and begins to wander over towards the boundary line, itching to get the game started. He catches the tail end of whatever Bellamy is saying and then gestures for Clarke to follow him and Monty.

As they make their way over to their side of the creek, Miller is aware that Clarke is hanging back and leaving him, presumably, to talk to Monty in peace which he's grateful for, in one way, but in another way he's panicking that he's being too obvious if even the newest addition to camp can see straight through his façade.

(He can't place exactly when it started.

Or maybe he can and he just doesn't want to admit that ever since Nyko had brought the boy, limping along behind a boy with goggles propped atop his head, to camp last summer he'd been interested.

Of course, he'd been with Bryan then and even though he knew it was nearly over between them he'd still felt a pang of guilt at the way his heart did a couple of flips the moment he saw Monty for the first time, striding across the camp a few days later with Jasper hot on his heels. It only became worse in the week Monty and Jasper spent in cabin eleven before being claimed and Nate wanted to believe it was a coincidence that he and Bryan called time on their relationship a few weeks later.)

  
  


He shakes his head, trying to rid himself of the memory but he can't help the fond smile that creeps onto his face. He can't afford to be distracted before the game, especially if he wants to impress the other boy.

“What's up Jordan?” he calls over when he sees Jasper twirling his spear. He's still got a gash on his neck from the last match they played but it doesn't look like he's going to let that get in his way.

Jasper waves over at him. “We better not lose today, I've got the big bucks riding on this match.”

Miller rolls his eyes. The previous summer Jasper and Murphy had set up an underground betting ring, completely against camp policy but what Chiron didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right? They'd gotten Monty to work out all the odds, using statistics from previous matches to work out who was more likely to win, and now most of the camp were in on the pool – most either betting drachma or chores against the teams they thought would win.

Monty leans in, close enough to whisper, and it sends a tingle down his spine. “Remember the plan,” Monty mumbles and Miller is almost too distracted by his proximity to even register what he's saying. “And we should have this in the bag.”

“I don't doubt it.”

A horn sounds, signalling for them to get into their starting positions. Monty gives him one last impish smile before jogging over to join his half siblings and Miller can still feel a smile playing on his own lips as he turns to reassure Clarke.

The look on her face is determined, her eyebrows tilting inwards, but he can see the nerves in her eyes. It's only natural. The first game is always the most nerve racking but as long as she keeps her head he knows she'll be fine.

“Just remember,” Miller begins, trying to reassure her. “No-one's allowed to deliberately hurt you so as long as you fight smart then you'll be fine. Besides, no-one wants to lose dessert privileges.”

“Okay.” She swallows and doesn't look all that reassured.

A few minutes later the conch horn sounds, billowing through the trees and campers are charging through the forest, splitting off in all directions, battle cries in the air as constant as a war drum. Miller glances across to see Monty darting past a group of trees and then he's disappearing over the creek and into enemy territory.

The weight of his sword in his hand is practically nothing to him at this point but, even though he knows the forests here, he still clutches the hilt tightly knowing that monsters still prowled beneath the trees. He's seen them before and it's not something he'd like to repeat all too soon.

He stalks through the trees, careful not to trample on any twigs, eyes sharp and darting here and there. It's mostly quiet where he is until suddenly there are a series of heavy footsteps in quick succession and then Octavia's tackling him to the ground. They roll once, twice, three times from the force alone and then they grapple for a while, each trying to win the upper hand as Octavia's laugh echoes through the trees.

It's always odd for him to be fighting someone he considers family but it's also a kind of cathartic experience – Miller can take out his frustrations in the game and leave them there. Still, Octavia never eases up – not even when she's fighting her own brother – so he has to muster all of his strength to keep her from over powering him and sending him to jail.

“What's the matter, Miller, regretting not allying with us already?” she laughs, pinning his arm to the floor with her elbow with a wicked glint in her eyes.

He winces. “Not a chance baby Blake.”

“Oh yeah?” she grins all teeth, feral. And then Murphy emerges from the trees and then he knows that he's screwed.

-

His next few years at camp are busy and he doesn't get much time away from camp duties so his social life is virtually non-existent. Miller sees him sometimes – even when he's tied up with someone yet to be determined – and he'll be laughing or he'll have that look on his face that he gets when he's trying to solve a puzzle and Miller will feel his heart betraying him all over again.

Sometimes they'll bump into each other or he'll catch his eye and they'll share a smile, a moment, and it makes him wish he could do something about it. But he doesn't think he can be the guy that gets what he wants.

-

For years, every camper dreaded visiting the Oracle. The dried up husk of a woman rotting in the attic in the Big House was enough even to give the most fierce demi-god nightmares. The creak of the steps sending fear into their hearts as they made their ascent to her lair.

It was just as well, he thinks, that he's not important enough to need a prophecy for his next mission, that he won't have to set foot in the lair even though it's long since held the corpse like woman and is now home to Roma – he's pretty sure that it still smells of decay. He knows he probably should be bitter about it, others like Murphy or maybe even Octavia would be, but Miller was never one for the limelight and he knows that whatever faults he may have at least hubris isn't one of them.

He needs to get to The Mountain – Mr D wasn't one for specifics especially if it was going to help one of the campers he was under oath to protect. Thankfully, Chiron had decided to enlighten him further after their initial meeting and tell him all about Mount Weather and the quest that he's been assigned.

It's a reconnaissance mission that much is clear.

They need to scope out what's left of Mount Weather and report back with the information as soon as possible, but beyond that their isn't much anyone can tell them about what they might find when Miller and his team get there. Apparently they've heard reports about unusual activity around the foot of the mountain and some more disturbing accounts stemming from the surrounding forest.

“It'll take you six hours to get there if you go by train but I'm sure I don't need to lecture you on the dangers of public transport – ” Miller nods, remembering his own journey to camp - “however, if you chose to travel by foot it could take you a week provided you manage to keep yourselves out of trouble, of course.”

“Have you decided who'll be coming with me?” Miller asks, lifting the folded map from the table separating him from the centaur.

The man shakes his head. “That, Nathan, is entirely up to you. Chose wisely, you never know what you might end up finding.”

And that's how he finds himself pacing up and down outside of the Athena cabin.

He's so wrapped up in how he's going to broach the subject to Monty that he doesn't even notice the other boys footsteps coming from the direction of the armoury.

“You know, if you wanted to go for a walk there's plenty of space around camp,” Monty teases, propping himself against the owl carved into the door of cabin six, “there's no need to wear a hole through my doorstep.”

Miller startles and adjusts his beanie. “I, uh, sorry?”

“S'okay.” Monty shrugs. “Although Monroe might not be too happy if I have to call her over here and get her to sort out the mess you've made of my grass.”

“I'm sure she'll get over it, I managed to get some of that soda she likes.”

Monty laughs. “But seriously, did you want me to get someone? You must be out here for a reason.”

It takes Miller a few seconds to realise that he's being serious. A little taken aback that Monty actually thinks he could be here for anyone else. He knows they haven't talked much recently but still.

“No.” he says a little too forcefully. “No, it's you I want...wanted to speak to.” he tacks the last part on as an after thought, not as quickly as he should have. Smooth, he thinks.

“Oh?”

“I've been given a quest and I was wondering if you'd come with me? You and Jasper that is.”

Monty takes a while to reply and the look on his face makes Miller think he's about to say no. “Are you sure you want _us_ to come? I mean, wouldn't you be better off with someone else?”

“So does that mean are you in or out?”

“In.” Monty nods. “Definitely in. But you're sure?”

Miller claps his on the back, his hand lingering a few seconds longer than necessary. “I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure.”

-

They set off the next morning, each of them carrying a small pack with a change of clothes, a weeks rations and a mixture of currencies. It should be enough to last them however long they're out there. Their weapons are strapped to their backs or tucked inside their jackets for easy access and Miller can feel the weight of a couple of Raven's pots of Greek Fire stashed safely in the bottom on his rucksack as they cross the highway at the foot of Half Blood Hill and disappear into the tree line.

It's a hard slog all the way to Mount Weather, they make a few stops along the way to get food and to use the bathroom but it's mostly uneventful until they make their way into Philadelphia. It's a little way off course but it's the nearest big town to where Miller grew up and they're all keen to take a visit, despite the dangers of being in bigger cities.

“Where do you guys fancy stopping for food?” Miller asks, slumping down on a park bench. It's not too far from a bronze statue of Benjamin Franklin and he thinks there are enough mortals around that they should be safe from any attacks. “Cheese steak? Pretzels? A sub?”

Jasper shrugs, tossing the last of their nuts into the air and catching it in his mouth.

Monty rolls his eyes, zipping up his rucksack for him knowing his friend is likely to leave it's contents to the mercy of pick-pockets. “Pretzels. There's nothing like a healthy balanced diet.”

“I know just the place.” Nate grins. “C'mon, we better get going again if we want to get to the mountain in time.”

They're nearly out of the park and Miller can smell the dough already even though the store is still nearly a block away. It reminds him of better times and his lips start to slant upwards.

“You should do that more, you know.” Monty mutters, elbow brushing against Miller's arm as they walk a few paces in front of Jasper.

“Huh?” Nate grunts.

“ _Smile_. It suits you.”

“I smile.”

“Uh. No you don't.” Jasper snarks, falling into step next to them. One of his headphones in swinging free, the order tucked into his ear.

“Whatever, man.”

-

They don't come face to face with the dracanae until they're about to hop onto the Amtrak. Jasper's still waiting in line at the ticket office but Nate and Monty are just coming out of the public rest rooms when Nate sees it. He can't make out what it's disguised as but he can see through the mist as clear as day as it prowls along the edge of the platform. His arm shoots out, catching hold of Monty's arm, and pulls the younger boy around the nearest corner, nearly winding them both.

Monty lets out a yelp of surprise and, without thinking, Nate's hand flies up to cover Monty's mouth and he presses in closer to him, using his body as a shield. His head whips round, peering over to the platform and he sees the dracanae sniff the air before starting in their direction.

He doesn't have time to think about how soft lips are brushing against the oh so sensitive skin of his palm. But he does.

“We've gotta get Jasper and get out of here.” Miller whispers, slowly moving his hand and taking a step back. He doesn't have time to be embarrassed at his reaction before he's grabbing Monty by the hand and pulling him off towards the ticket office. He takes a quick look over his shoulder and sees the dracanae sniffing the spot where they'd just been and then, as if it sensed his presence, it looks up, eyes zeroing in on them, and even from the distance he can see the murderous intent in it's eyes. “Now.”

They make it past the station café, nearly careening into a family of tourists, and duck behind another corner but Nate can still hear the slither of reptilian legs behind them. He's glad he's got a firm hold on the younger boy – this way he can be sure they don't get separated, that they stay together – Miller's the one who asked him on this quest so he's going to be damn sure that he doesn't let anything happen to Monty or his goggle-headed best friend.

He catches sight of Jasper leaning against the outside of the terminal, orange shirt standing out from the monochrome of the rush hour passengers, tickets in his hand and goggles perched on the top of his head. He yanks on Monty's hand, weaving his way through a group of business people, until they reach Jasper a little out of breath.

“What's up gu- shit.” Jasper curses, catching sight of the monster not far behind them. “Our train's about to leave. It's the platform over the bridge, we should make it.”

And they do. Just.

They take off again at a run, the heavy breathing and hiss of the beast feeling closer by the second. It feels like it's breathing directly onto the back of his neck and Miller suddenly regrets all the times he's refused to join Bellamy on the track. They practically dive down the stairs, taking two at a time and nearly tripping over their own feet.

They make it onto the platform just as the last of the passengers are filing on. He takes a chance, pausing where he is and pulling out the knife he has tucked inside his jacket with his free hand. He launches it towards the beast and it lodges in it's shoulder blade. It's enough to stop it for a few seconds, confusion etched across its face. Enough time for him to bundle Monty and Jasper onto the train. His heart doesn't stop beating until the doors slam just in time, stopping the monster in it's tracks, and they're pulling away from the station.

He realises about ten minutes into the journey that Monty's hand is still laced with his.

-

It's another day and a half before they make it to the foot of the mountain and it doesn't come a minute too soon. The sun is about to set behind the hills, oranges already bleeding across the blue of the sky, but there's still enough time to get eyes on the place before they loose the light and are forced to camp out for the night.

“We should probably check out what we're up against.” Monty says, pulling out one of the maps Chiron had given them before they left. They've made a few additions along the way, black marker streaking across the page. “I don't fancy setting up camp until we know whether or not it's safe to do so.”

Jasper looks reluctant but he nods along with Miller and the three of them take a second to get their bearings before making their way up the path towards the opening to what looks like a cave, weapons drawn.

Miller, along with Monty and Jasper scurry to the lip of the cave, careful not to draw any attention to themselves. The path takes a lot of twists as it loops around trees and they seem to be in luck at the wind is blowing toward them so at least they won't get caught out that way. They know by rights that the Cyclops will most likely smell them before they see them but there's no point in unnecessary risks, especially when Cyclops are involved.

About fifty feet along the path Miller clocks what looks like some sort of mine shaft. The door's wedge open a crack and it's mostly covered with moss and a few patches of rust near the hinges. Miller gestures for Monty and Jasper to wait just outside, letting them duck behind a jagged rock before he slinks ahead trying to figure the lay of the land. A ghost of a smile on his face when he hears Monty whisper – “ _Be careful_.” – as he leaves. Careful or not he could still run into problems but that's not what he chooses to take from that.

It doesn't take long after that before the smell hits him so he tucks in behind a tree and peers around the trunk. He can see three of them sitting around a large fire – one would be troublesome enough but three is an infestation - and there's some kind of meat on a spit roasting over the flames. Miller thinks it's better not to dwell on the specific there since the smell alone is enough to send his stomach lurching.

He shrugs off his pack, rummaging for a pot of the greek fire. Just in case.

He manages to watch for a few more minutes, long enough to ascertain that there aren't anymore cyclops lurking in the vicinity. They don't seem to be worried about sitting in the open which is concerning in itself; they're either extremely arrogant or extremely stupid. Maybe both.

Once Nate's happy that they don't seem to be going anywhere for the night, he decides it's time to get back to the group. He steps back a few paces, keeping his eyes fixed on them. He almost trips over a rock, arm flying out and grabbing at the nearest surface for purchase but he manages to break the branch he'd grasped in half. The crack of the wood rings out and the jar of green flames smashes on the floor. The flames lick up the trunk of the nearest tree and Nate knows he's messed up big time.

There's no more time to be cautious as he just hurtles down the path, hearing one of the cyclops getting up and looking around.

“I SMELL A DEMI-GOD!”

He manages to makes it back to Monty and Jasper in what he assumes would be record time. He doesn't have time to tell them what's going on, just gestures in the direction of the door and ushers them through it. They manage to make it down the tunnel and crawl into a side room.

The heavy footsteps heading down the mountain path are enough to shake the room, pebbles jumping with each footfall and dust falling down from the roof. They pause just outside the opening to the shaft and the stench of the beast wafts down the tunnel towards them. It seems like it's waiting – it can probably smell them but can't work out where the smell is coming from – until it eventually lumbers back to where it came from.

“Are we totally screwed?” Jasper asks, trying to catch his breath.

Nate looks sheepish. “I wouldn't say totally.”

-

“Look,” Monty rubs a frustrated hand over his face, “we can't just wait around for someone – who's probably not coming by the way – to rescue us.”

It looks like Jasper is about to say something but, before the younger boy can say anything stupid, Miller cuts in - “You're right, Monty. No-one is coming to save our asses, we've got to do that ourselves.”

Monty nods, putting a hand on Millers shoulder. “We need to get out of here before they find us. Preferably soon because we're running on borrowed time.”

They're all quiet, it's getting hard to see in their dimly lit room and even if there were proper windows they wouldn't be of any use since the suns has set behind the mountain but they're still trapped inside.

“Wait, this place used to be an Operations Centre, right?” Monty asks, his elbow propped against his knee and his hand tangled in his hair.

Miller nods.

“So that means there must be some sort of communications facility here, right? Something we can use to cause a distraction...” he trails off, face scrunched in concentration.

“And then we lure the Mountain Men away from the entrance and then we can make our escape.” Jasper concludes.

For what started as a simple recon mission, things were starting to get a whole lot more complicated. Miller is not a fan.

-

He's on his way back from a scouting mission when barely makes it round the corner before he catches any of their eyes. Maybe it should be 'eye' in the singular, you can never be sure when talking about Cyclops'. He can feel his heart beating in his chest so he pauses for a minute to catch his breath.

Once his breathing has slowed he walks the rest of the way down the corridor to the room they've been holed up in. He can hear voices and he _knows_ he shouldn't listen – shouldn't eavesdrop on his friends conversation – but for some reason he can't help himself. He definitely shouldn't crouch just inside the door way so he can see them but he does that anyway, too.

“So,” Jasper begins and it's obvious that he's feeling uncomfortable about whatever he's about to say. “You and Miller seen to be spending a lot more time together recently...”

“We are trapped in an underground bunker so...”

Nate shifts so he can see into the room a little better.

“Come on, man, you know what I mean – I'm beginning to think I'm being replaced. Should I be worried?” It's played off as a joke but Jasper definitely seems to be angling at something.

“Um, no you definitely shouldn't?” It sounds like a question and he's sure he can see Monty blush underneath his fringe. Still, he refuses to look up from the pieces of scrap he's tinkering with like he's trying to avoid making eye contact. “It's – we're – I don't.” he sighs.

Jasper shakes his head almost knowingly. “Whatever you say, man.” he pauses and then, “If you, um, maybe want to talk about it, I mean, uh anything then you know I'm here, right?”

“Yeah. I do.” the smile is small but there all the same. “Thanks.”

Things are confusing enough as it is without adding this to the pile of stuff Nate needs to sort through. He gives it a minute or two before he ducks back into the room to find Jasper bent over a crudely drawn map and Monty propped against the wall drawing patterns in the dust that covered the floors. He's glad they won't be able to see the faint blush on his cheeks even if he can feel the heat himself.

Jasper looks up when Miller drops down next to Monty. Perhaps closer than necessary but no so close as to rouse any suspicion. “There has to be tunnels and rooms we don't know about yet, places we haven't been able to map.” Jasper sighs.

“It sounds possible.” Miller shrugs. “This place is massive, who's to say how many rooms we've missed.”

“There's only one way to find out.”

-

They take it in turns, running through the mountain.They use a stub of charcoal to mark out new routes and additional tunnels that they'd previously missed and have to be even more careful to avoid detection from any of the cyclops.They can't get too near any of the exits in case they pick up their scent – Miller's surprised that they haven't been found yet but he supposes that the smell of the mould and rot inside the mountain must be enough to cover them.

Eventually, about a week in, Jasper comes back from a run with a look of excitement on his face and he all but drags the other boys with him. He leads them to an abandoned room which looks like it used to be an office, although the door is hanging off it's hinges and there's a darkened patch of damp creeping down one of the corners.

“Look, I think there must be cables under here.” Jasper crouches, poking at a bracket running along one of the skirting boards and then up and through the ceiling. “I didn't want to start poking around without someone who knows what they're doing.”

Monty crouches next to him, pulling out his knife and teasing the plastic until it breaks free and exposes a bundle of wires in about half a dozen different colours. “Some of these must lead to that antenna we saw on the way in. If I can gain access to the radio or even the sirens lining the perimeter then we can make a loud enough noise to draw them away from the entrance and we can get out of here.”

Monty never ceases to amaze Nate, his quick thinking and technical knowledge are exactly the reasons Nate asked him to come on this damn quest in the first place – well, there might have been another reason too but. It only seems right that he'd be the one to get them out of here.

“So this is good, right?” Jasper asks.

Monty snorts but it's not in a cruel way. Monty never does anything in a cruel way. “Sort of. Now all we have to do is break through this section of wall, find the outgoing wire, and set ourselves up on the right frequency.”

“That all?” Miller smirks, hand on Monty's shoulder.

“Not quite.”

-

They make it lucky.

And the only reason for that is that they have Monty on their side.

He manages to commandeer the wiring, making decade old equipment work as though it was made only hours before, and hacks into the dying systems to trigger the perimeter alarms in a way that even Raven would be proud of. They don't get much of a window but it's enough to get them out even if it does mean that they're heading back to camp without much to show for their efforts.

-

They set up camp about a day away from home. The stars are spreading out across the sky and Nate's decided to take the first watch to give the others a chance to rest. The crackle of the fire is the only noise and he's perched on a log looking up at the stars. Jasper's asleep and it looks like Monty is too and Miller has a feeling that this is going to be a long night.

He knows he's failed, he's let himself and the camp down. This whole mission was a waste of time and resources and they've got nothing to show for their efforts. He can't help but beat himself up about it because he can't shake the feeling that someone else could have done a better job. He's not a leader, he's the right hand man...maybe that's how it's supposed to be.

“It's not your fault, Nate.”

He jumps at the sound of Monty's voice. “I thought you were asleep.”

If it was light Miller probably could have seen Monty's eyes rolling. “Hmm. Well, it's not. Your fault I mean.”

He gets up then, crossing the distance between them, and sits next to Miller close enough so that their shoulders are touching. It's nice. Comforting.

“I just – this was my first quest and I feel like it was pointless.” he sighs, running a hand over his head. “We waisted all that time and I put you guys in harms way and for what?”

“Hey. It's not like you forced us to come with you. I wanted to come and, well okay, I kind of forced Jasper to come but that's on me not you. Besides, not every quest is a success.”

“Nobody remembers the failures though. Hercules finished his labours – all _twelve_ – of them and I can't even finish _one_ of my own. If this was Bellamy's quest then I bet it would've ended differently.” he adds the last part in a whisper and he kind of hopes Monty won't hear it.

It's not that he resents his friend – because he doesn't – it's just tough constantly feeling like you're living in someone else's shadow and sometimes Nate feels as though the only way people know him is as Bellamy's right hand man. They know Miller but they don't know Nate.

Monty rests his head on Nate's shoulder, putting his hand on his arm. “You can't go beating yourself up about this and start comparing yourself to everyone else, it won't help. I...I know what it's like to feel like nobody sees you -” his eyes dart over to his sleeping friend and Nate knows that he gets it too, it's hard having a friend who's always the centre of attention when you're barely getting any - “and that you've got something to prove but I see _you_ and I know you did your best.” he moves his hand down Nate's arm and his thumb brushes over the skin of his palm. He can't deny the electricity he feels just with this small amount of contact. “Besides, if it'd been Bellamy asking me then I wouldn't have come.”

“It's just hard, you know, when everyone has all these different expectations of you?” he murmurs as another star appears in the sky.

“It's easier when you realise that the only expectations of you that matter are your own.” He smiles.

Nate nods. He lets his head drop down so that it's resting against the younger boys. He can still feel Monty's thumb rubbing small circles against the soft skin of his palm and it's almost like an anchor. In that moment it doesn't feel like they're half god, that they have the world on their shoulders. It feels like they're just two kids hanging out and talking about their demons. “ I've always thought it's kind of fucked up we're the ones who have to deal with all this. I didn't ask for one of my parents to be a god and yet we have to forget about all the stuff that teenagers should be worried about and focus on surviving.”

“Life's about more than just surviving. Sometimes I think we forget that.”

-

Nate decides that enough is enough a couple of months later. He's never been a patient person but it's gotten to the point where he feels like if he doesn't make things happen between him and Monty then they never will.

Bellamy's busy with Clarke and he doubts he'd be any help considering he's failing so miserably with his own love life so Miller turns to the only other person he thinks would be down to help him. He knows they'll keep their mouth shut even if they'll give him endless shit about it forever.

That's how he finds himself knocking on the door to Bunker 9, plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in his hand, waiting for Raven to let him in – she forgets to eat sometimes. He knows she's just been asked to put together the annual fireworks display and he thinks that if he can get her on side he might just have the perfect platform to win Monty over.

True to form, when she opens the door she's covered in grease with a confident smirk plastered across her face.

“Miller.” her eyebrow's raised and she cocks her head to the side like she's sizing him up. Her eyes drop down to the food in his hand. “You want something.”

“You're not wrong.” he says sheepish, holding the plate out to her like the offering that it is. “I need your help with something.”

She shrugs, taking the plate. “Figures.” she stands to the side and lets him into the bunker and she makes him wait until she's finished eating before she turns and raises an expectant brow. “So, what is it you need my assistance with?”

He shuffles and stretches out his shoulders.

“I don't have all day.”

“So, it's a grand gesture of sorts.”

“For Monty, right?” he must have gone slack jawed since she barks out a laugh. “Don't worry. I've seen the way he looks at you too. I'm sure we can work something out.”

-

He spends a lot of his free time down in the bunker or running errands for Raven in the weeks that lead up to the display. Whenever he finishes a meal he takes another plate and takes it down to her to make sure she's actually eating something. It gets to the point where people are starting to talk and on one particularly stressful day – he'd had to try and lead a group session whilst Monty was lounging on the shore _shirtless –_ he'd actually snapped at someone using the phrase 'I'm as gay as the day is long!'

The more time he spends with Raven the more he comes to understand her. She's lonely but she'd never admit it. She pushes Wick away and she locks herself up buried in work and half covered in scrap metal because she can't really stand walking around camp where everyone can see her brace. He knows no one pities her but he also knows that she worries that they do. He also thinks that she's secretly glad whenever someone asks a favour of her because it reminds her that they don't think she's useless.

“So you want me to quite literally light up the sky with your declaration of undying love and _that's_ what you're going with?” she snorts when he hands over the piece of paper.

“I thought you weren't going to make fun of me anymore.” he groans, picking up a couple of screws.

She frowns and takes them out of his hand. “I made no such promises. But...if you're sure?”

“I'm sure.”

-

When the day of the fireworks display finally arrived Miller's feeling antsy. He can't keep still, nervous energy buzzing around him like an aura, and he just wants the day to be over with so he can see the outcome of all of his and Ravens efforts. With the greatest respect to Raven, if he ever saw that bunker again it would be too soon.

Raven had insisted that they should arrive at the lakeside in plenty of time and Nate had been fussing around the group all day making sure they weren't dawdling. They'd decided to have a picnic, bringing their food down to the lakeside as well as some of the contraband snacks that Miller had managed to sneak over the border.

The sun's slowly dipping below the horizon, the sky turning from a blush to an ink blot. There had been a lot of expectations for the display and it reminded Nate of his chat with Monty in the woods all those months ago. Expectations were a funny thing after all – he had a lot for today – but Raven hadn't once batted an eyelid because she knew she could do it, she'd spent weeks tirelessly working on everything to ensure that. He kind of wishes he had her confidence at times like this.

It had been Monty's idea to bring the chequered blanket that's laid out beneath them. It looked like a burgundy and navy blue plaid, it reminds Nate of a shirt he used to have before he arrived at camp. Bellamy nudges him and passes over what they've been told is a flask of nectar – if the look on Jasper's face is anything to go by then it's probably not. He takes a sip and, yeah, that's not nectar.

Soon enough Raven joins them and takes a place next to Clarke. She's practically bouncing up and down with excitement for them to see the product of all her hard work. “Are you guys ready? This year is going to be the best year ever thanks to yours truly.”

“Yeah, we're counting on it.” Clarke smiles, tossing an apple at her. “That's why we picked you.”

Raven isn't wrong, she rarely is, and he supposes that's a blessed relief considering she's told him time and time again how the plan is sure to work. The show is truly spectacular, what with the battles lighting up the sky and bursting through the clouds and watching Orion come alive. The whole camp seems to be holding their breath, completely mesmerized and not wanting to shatter the magic. Nate is too but it'ss for a different matter entirely.

“Just wait for it.” Raven whispers. “I've got one last surprise up my sleeve.” she sends a quick wink in Nate's direction. His heart is doing flips in his chest and he calm feels his palms start to sweat.

There's a pause in the display and he knows he's the only one besides Raven who knows what's happening next. He holds his breath, takes one last look at Monty – the younger boy is still looking up at the sky in awe, a pleased smile lighting up his face – before five single rockets fire up into the sky. It seems like they're not going to stop until, suddenly, they explode into golden sparks that begin to carefully weave their way into letters.

_'M be mine? - N'_

There's no going back now.

Monty gasps next to him and if he thought his heart was hammering with anticipation before then it's positively leaping out of his chest now. He'd known this was a huge risk, he's potentially setting himself up for rejection in front of the whole camp, but he's always known that the biggest risks have the biggest pay off and he thinks that if this all goes right then it would be worth any risk.

He turns to face the younger boy, and a warm feeling starts to bloom in his heart at the shy smile spread across Monty's face. He lets himself take in all of the other boys face, eyes scanning every detail for uncertainty but he finds nothing but glee shining in his eyes. He shouldn't be surprised when Monty slowly reaches out and loops his arms around Nate's neck, yet he is. He gives a little tug and tilts his chin up just a fraction as if he's waiting for Nate to make the next move.

Clearly he's too impatient because before Nate even has a chance to close the gap between them Monty is surging forward and capturing his lips. It's soft and right and almost chaste. He can feel the heat pooling low in his stomach and the back of his neck is tingling wherever Monty touches him. The feel on their lips melting together is enough to make Nate forget his own name let alone the fact that they're currently surrounded by their entire friend group.

Monty pulls back after an undetermined amount of time and Nate can't stop himself from chasing the other boys lips. He blinks. Once. Twice. Eyes flicking between blushes and smiles. He can't help that all he wants to do is lean forward and press a kiss to the other boys lips again but instead he sighs and moves so that their foreheads are resting together.

“So, does this mean what I think it does?” Monty asks. He's close enough that Nate can practically feel the words on his own lips. And he wants to.

Nate laughs, one of his rare smiles spreading across his face. “Absolutely.” he murmurs before diving back in for a second kiss.

By the time the air starts to cool and they decide it's better to head back to one of their cabins before they freeze, more stars have appeared high in the sky and it's like the night they spent in the woods all those months ago. Although this time Nate's the one that reaches out and tangles their fingers together.

“You know what?”

“What?” Monty murmurs.

“I think we'll have a lot of fun this summer.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
